Conversations TM
by QUACK Inc
Summary: What if Annabeth Chase met Leia Organa?What if Yoda tried to train Percy Jackson? This is where Star Wars characters and Percy Jackson characters meet each other and discuss different topics. What they discuss, you'll have to find out yourself! Copyright Quack Inc 2016. All characters were taken from Lucasfilm Ltd.'s Star Wars & Rick Riordan's books Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Yoda meets Percy Jackson

YODA: let go of fears, you must. Clear, your mind should be.

PERCY: Listen, green dude. I _can't_ clear my mind. I'm ADHD! I can't sit here and meditate.

YODA: Fear and anger, path to the dark side, they are. Calm, you must be.

PERCY: YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A SWORD AND A LIGHTSABER ANYWAYS!


	2. Leia Organa meets Annabeth Chase

ANNABETH: It's, like, no one cares about feminism anymore!

LEIA: I'm with you.

ANNABETH: And my boyfriend? I have to keep him on a leash sometimes or he'll destroy something. Or start a war.

LEIA: Are you sure you're not living my life?

ANNABETH: You have gods in your life?

LEIA: No . . .

ANNABETH: Then no.


	3. Darth Vader meets Luke Castellan

DARTH VADER: Come to the dark side. It's the only way . . . hey, wait. You're not my son.

LUKE: He had a headache. I'm filling in for him today.

DARTH VADER: NOOOOO this cannot work! Get out!

LUKE: No, no, I can do it. See? Noooooooooo . . . . .

DARTH VADER: You are too evil to be my son!

LUKE: Isn't that what you want? Look, I'm a Sith now.

DARTH VADER: Mrblgrblmmbfh . . . this is not how the story goes. You're supposed to help me turn to the light side!

LUKE: Sorry, man. Look, maybe he'll feel better tomorrow. Now let's rule the galaxy!

DARTH VADER: Actually, can you stay?


	4. The Model Nodes meet the Nine Muses

MODEL NODES: _DEH DEH DEH_ *PLAYS MUSIC*

NINE MUSES: _LA LA LA LA_ *PLAYS MUSIC*

*STARE AT EACH OTHER, THEN PLAY MUSIC TOGETHER*

LEO: Woooo! Party on Olympus! All people invited! *THROWS HANDS IN THE AIR*


	5. Han Solo meets Magnus Chase

HAN: So, kid, who are you gonna vote for?

MAGNUS: Um, I'm too young to vote. And I'm sorta trying to stay away from any officials . . .

HAN: Ahhh, so you're THAT type. Don't worry, kid, I can help you get rid of Imperial . . . disturbances . . .

MAGNUS: No, no! You got it wrong! I don't even know what "Imperial" means. Say, you some sort of myth thingy that I don't know about?

HAN: what? No. Now you're confusing _me_. Let's change the topic. If you _could_ vote, who'd you vote for?

MAGNUS: I'm not into politics . . .

*AWKWARD SILENCE*


	6. Luke Skywalker meets Leo Valdez

Leo Valdez is about to destroy Gaea. Luke Skywalker is about to defy the Emperor. Suddenly, the two of them switch places! What happens? Here's what happens!

LUKE SKYWALKER

LUKE: What the – AAHHHHH! *SLAMS INTO GAEA'S FACE*

PERCY: (TO ANNABETH) What the heck is Leo doing!?

ANNABETH: *SQUINTING* That doesn't look like Leo . . . I think it's *GASP* Luke?

PERCY: Castellan? Alive? How!? He died, like, right in front of us!

LUKE: Get me out of here!

LEO VALDEZ

LEO: *FALLS FROM CEILING ONTO EMPEROR PALPATINE*

EMPEROR PALPATINE: Mfbglrg . . . who are you?

LEO: Who are _you_? Not Gaea, as ugly as you are, 'cause I'm pretty sure Princess Potty Sludge is a girl.

EMPEROR PALPATINE: I've had enough! Luke Skywalker, come out right now! This is not a time for playing games!

DARTH VADER: *JUST STARES AT LEO*

LEO: Wait . . . this is _Star Wars_? Cool, man! I'm a big fan! Wait, then you're Darth Vader *POINTS AT DARTH VADER*and you're Emperor Palpatine *POINTS AT EMPEROR PALPATINE*. Cool! But, wait! Where's the Luke dude?

EMPEROR PALPATINE: the Luke dude? Ah, yes. You mean Luke Skywalker. Well, YOU TELL ME.

LEO: *SHRUGS* I dunno.

EMPEROR PALPATINE: YOU GIVE HIM BACK NOW!

LEO: I don't have him, man. I'm just as confused as you are.

EMPEROR PALPATINE: Urg . . . *WHIPS OUT LIGHTSABER* Come here, you imbicle!

LEO: Whoa, whoa! Don't get all lightsaber on me! *HAND BURSTS IN FLAMES*

EMPEROR PALPATINE: *CHARGES* Ahh . . . oh, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *CATCHES FIRE AND DISINTEGRATES*

DARTH VADER: Where's – where's my son?

LEO: I told you! I don't know.

DARTH VADER: Oh, poop. Oh well.


	7. EXCLUSIVE: Han Solo meets Bes and Blitz

HAN: Hey kid.

BLITZ: Hey kid.

BES: Hey kids!

HAN: Um – what?

BES: _What?_

BLITZ: What what?

BES: I'm confused.

HAN: Who ARE you? Are you half-Ewok?

BES: Hey, just because my hairy awesomeness unnerves you, kid –

HAN: I. Am. OLDER. THAN. YOU!

BES: My 5,326th birthday was two days ago.

HAN: Never mind. Um – hey – cool car!

BES: You think THAT'S cool . . . getta load of THIS!

*RIPS OFF SHIRT, REVELAING "DWARF PRIDE" SPEEDO*

BLITZ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY EYES I'M DYING . . .

HAN: *STARES IN HORROR* And I thought NOTHING was grosser than a space slug.


End file.
